1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, a physical quantity sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In general, a physical quantity sensor is a known type of an electromechanical structure provided with a mechanically movable structure. Examples of known physical quantity sensors include, for example, a capacitance sensor configured to detect a physical quantity (acceleration, angular speed and the like) on the basis of an electrostatic capacity between a movable electrode configured to be displaced in accordance with an action of the physical quantity and a fixed electrode opposing the movable electrode (for example, the semiconductor dynamic sensor described in JP-A-9-211022). The semiconductor dynamic sensor described above includes, for example, a substrate, and a sensor element (fixed electrode, fixed portion (anchor portion), a supporting portion extending from the fixed portion, a movable electrode supported by the supporting portion in a manner floating from the substrate) provided on the substrate. The sensor element is obtained by, for example, performing precision machining such as photo-etching on a semiconductor substrate (such as silicon substrate) bonded to a substrate (such as a glass substrate).
In the capacitance sensor described above, a parasitic capacitance formed in the configuration of the sensor element may lower the sensitivity of the sensor. In contrast, in the semiconductor dynamic sensor described in JP-A-2007-279056, a technology to provide a device (shield electrode) for fixing the potential of an outer peripheral portion arranged on an outer periphery of the sensor element to prevent lowering of the sensor sensitiveness is proposed.
However, with the physical quantity sensor provided with the outer peripheral portion on the outer periphery of the sensor element as the semiconductor dynamic sensor described in JP-A-2007-279056, a detection property of the sensor may vary depending on a temperature of the environment where the sensor is used. Specifically, the problem is that leaked vibrations or a leaked force from a disturbance or the like transmitted from the outer peripheral portion to the movable portion (movable electrode) of the sensor element may affect the displacement of the movable portion (movable electrode) and may vary the detection property.